


i never knew what love songs were all about

by asiren (meliorismo)



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliorismo/pseuds/asiren
Summary: a small piece of roman’s mind.





	i never knew what love songs were all about

**Author's Note:**

> to mama, who is the softest.

Peter stared at the ceiling, maybe only to avoid Roman’s eyes. He looked very tired, as if the last time he slept was before inheriting that fucking trailer. Roman wished he was the kind of person who would offer comfort and wouldn’t sound like a liar. Unfortunately, all he could do was poking Peter at the leg and smiling obnoxiously, “Are you daydreaming?”

Peter looked at him, so unimpressed, he could make someone less manly than Roman run for cover. “Is this the start of some pick up line you heard once at a bar and found charming?”

“Eh. I wouldn’t waste my lines on you.”

“My beauty isn’t enough?”

Roman grinned. “It doesn’t compensate your mean personality.”

“I’m impressed you had the balls to let this phrase come out of your mouth, when it could so easily be about you.” Peter paused, and then added, before Roman could. “Even with your pretty mouth.”

“This mouth is a curse and also a blessing. It runs in the family.”

“I thought money and trust issues ran in your family.”

“Uh!” Roman blinked. “That too.”

Cathy, Peter’s cat, meow-ed from the ground, looking annoyed at being excluded from the couch party. Even if all they have was pot and misery, Cathy liked to be included. Peter liked to say that she was as high-maintenance and demanding as Roman himself. Roman, of course, never said more than a token protest, allegedly because wouldn’t worth his while, but truthfully because it was nice to be related, kind of, to someone Peter liked so much. Roman didn’t like to go there. Feelings were dangerous and belonged to a deep, dark well someone never went too close, last of all him.

“I had a fight with Destiny yesterday,” Peter started, soft against the fabric of the couch pillow he was hugging close. Roman didn’t point out that it was kind of hilarious that the big, bad werewolf was so attached to fluffy things. He had love to his life, pathetic as it was. “She thinks you’re a shitty influence on me.”

“Does she?” Roman asked, mildly, blowing a ring of smoke out of his fancy cigarette. Only the best poison to the Godfreys, as it seems. Peter stared at him for a minute, maybe more, before sighing.

“Can you take this seriously?”

“I’m taking this seriously! You had a fight with your creepy witch cousin, I got this part. I was meaning to ask ‘what else?’, but you beated me to it when you got all annoyed over me for nothing.”

“I care about Destiny. I care about her opinion.”

“Jesus, I know that. I care about Letha. We both care about our cousins, good to have that out in the open, staring at us in the face. Now _what else?_ ”

“I wanted you two…” Peter sighed, and picked Cathy up, putting her over his belly — to her immense and undying amusement. “Forget it.”

“Please don’t finish that sentence with ‘would hock up’.”

“Disgusting! Oh my _God_ , Roman, why would I want _you of all people_ to sleep with my cousin?” Peter looked so horrified, Roman laughed at him. Really laughed, like, not-faking it for once, just a true, nice laugh; it made Peter soft under his watch, like he too thought that moment significant. “I wanted you two to get along. She doesn’t hate you anymore, but I wanted you two to be friends. I’m friends with Letha. Is it too much to ask?”

“You kind of slept with Letha, that one time. You are not doing much for proving me wrong about the hocking up theory.”

“I told you _a thousand times already_ that the Letha thing was a mistake. She told you so, too. Could you just — drop it?”

“Uh.” Roman blinked. “Sorry. Never.” Peter sighed, staring at Cathy as if saying ‘are you seeing what i have to put up with?’ Roman smiled at her, charmingly, petting her back and being rewarded with a purr of appreciation. “She loves me better than you.”

“Better than I love you or better than she loves me?”

“Both.”

They glanced at Cathy in silence, trying to will her into saying which one of them she liked best. Cathy, of course, had no time for such petty human matters, and rolled over to have her tummy patted. “I think it settles the matter of her affection.” Peter said, reflexively. “She likes anyone who likes her back.”

Roman whistled, very impressed. “Smart lady.”

“I think I should learn her ways.”

“All of us.”

Cathy walked over them, performing a pirouette and landing gracefully on the trailer floor. Peter applauded her politely, while Roman made it rain small coins in congratulations over her tiny feline body. The cat didn’t look involved with the commotion and just left the room quietly.

“You look sad today.” Roman said, suddenly. Impulsively, maybe. Once upon a time, perhaps before his dad’s death, Roman knew what the expression ‘self control’ really meant. Now, he did what he wanted and he wanted what he did, and it was all it was to it. “I mean, sadder. Is it close to full moon or something?”

“No.” Peter said shortly. “It isn’t.”

“Is it really about Destiny doesn’t liking me?”

“What else could it be?”

“I don’t know, Peter. You look entirely freaked out.”

Roman watched while five, maybe six emotions ran quickly over Peter’s facial expression. Anxiety, fondness, exasperation, sadness, despair; all Roman could do was watch, hoping to someway make it all better. “I’m afraid it going to burst into flames on the long run.” he ended up saying, very, very softly.

“It what?”

“Us.” he sighed. “I’m afraid _we_ will burst into flames.”

“Thought love was all that matter.”

“It is not enough if you can’t make it last the differences, Roman. You know that.”

“Are you, like, breaking up with me?” Roman asked him, very angrily, picking at the edges of his nails, waiting to feel the blood.

Peter glanced at him — defeated, maybe. Small. “No, it’s not what I’m saying at all.”

“Then what?”

“I’m just saying that I’m not breaking up with you _now_ , but that I’m afraid that someday I will.” a pause. “Kind of have to.”

“You don’t have to do anything! Why are you bringing that up anyway?”

“It’s because God maybe know why, but I love you, Roman. And I wished there was a way that I could feel this way forever.”

“You kind of can.”

Peter laughed a little hysterical, for twenty seconds or less. “How?”

Roman smiled, leaning his body against Peter’s leg, touching his cheek against Peter’s bare arm. “All we have to do is staying in love till we die.”

“We fight twice an hour.”

“Isn’t this what love is all about?”

Peter looked at him, right into Roman’s soft, shiny green eyes. “Is this what it means to you?”

“Yeah.” Roman answered him, after a small while. Peter nodded, as if making a decision.

“I guess then we are a way better match than Destiny thought we were.”

“Great! I told you Destiny was a con-woman.”

“She is a con-woman.” Peter agreed, diplomatically. “But she is also very wise.”

“Whatever. Where is Cathy?”

“What do you want with my cat?”

“Someone who doesn ‘t freak out over my lack of love each five _seconds._ ”

Peter hit him on the head with a couch pillow — the fluffy one, his favorite. And as Cathy walked into the room, as if summoned, all Roman could think about was how, in essence, he was related to all the things Peter loved most in the world, and how they were, God helped them both, _definitely_ going to stay in love till grave.

(and then,

_beyond_ )


End file.
